1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tube for adhesive material according to the precharacterizing part of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
A well-known annoyance of hobby workers who use tubes containing viscous adhesives is caused by enormeous difficulties in dosing the adhesive that issues out of the tube. On the one hand, it often happens that more adhesive than desired emerges initially, and on the other hand, the discharge of adhesive cannot be stopped with sufficient accuracy. In order to eliminate these disadvantages, adhesives with a different flowability have been developed. Such adhesives however, which have the flow characteristics of a gel, are often not accepted by consumers.
In the case of viscous masses of adhesive, one could use an elastic tube body capable of restoring its former shape, which tube body, after adhesive has been pressed out of it, effects a back suction. However, such a solution would entail the disadvantage that the tube body would not adapt to the decreasing contents, as is the case with a tube made of soft metal. If a tube body capable of restoring its former shape would be used, an empty space would be created within the tube body; this empty space would fill with air which could slowly harden the adhesive in the tube and which could expand under thermal influence and, after removal of the cap, could let the adhesive immediately and uncontrolledly escape due to the overpressure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tube for adhesive material which effectively prevents uncontrolled issuing of adhesive material and outflow of adhesive material after use of the tube, wherein the commonly known tubes consisting of a tube body and a spout can be used without being altered and need only be provided with an additional device.